


[Artwork] Project Greyfrost - Reverse Big Bang round 3

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Safehouses, White Collar Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Many thanks and hugs to kanarek13 who let me use her art to make mine. Her Neal hugging in a blanket fit right in the story angelita wrote. Thank you so much, you are a good and generous friend. And thank you Angelita for chosing my art.





	[Artwork] Project Greyfrost - Reverse Big Bang round 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelita26 (angel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> Many thanks and hugs to kanarek13 who let me use her art to make mine. Her Neal hugging in a blanket fit right in the story angelita wrote. Thank you so much, you are a good and generous friend. And thank you Angelita for chosing my art.

 

 

 

 Link to story: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12397266).


End file.
